


Two More

by loafbread



Series: Inktober [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Inktober, UPDATES everyday (I'll try), series of One-shots, some may be two-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: Cancer sucks. Marceline knows because she has one. (Bubbline-AU)





	Two More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's finally October and I have more than 50 drafts written all about Bubbline! And so to finally force myself to finish these drafts I decided to join Inktober! I hope that you guys will stay with me until the end of the month : )

Bonnibel Bubblegum sighed; it isn’t the first time that she saw someone cry because of _Marceline Abadeer._ The poor girl was covered in flour and eggs, she was about to sob and all the students around the area gathered around her, some were whispering, some just stood there in utter shock.  Bonnibel continued walking towards her next class, trying to avoid conflict. Because Marceline’s just like the water content in the body and sodium is the trouble, _where water goes, sodium follows._

She hoped that she’d never cross ways with her, ever again—but she couldn’t hope for far too long.

Bonnibel sat on her seat which was on the front row of the class, just in front of the teacher’s table, Lady settled next to her as she smiled—which she eagerly reciprocated. “Morning,” she greeted her Korean friend who smiled at her, “Rough morning, huh?” she asked her as she frowned.

Bonnibel just nodded, “Poor girl, it must have been hard being the center of her rage,” she said as she prepared her notebook and book for the upcoming class which the other girl mimicked, “You two used to be super friends, right?” the blonde Korean inquired. The pink haired beauty bobbed her head, “Used to—“she answered as she blinked, _how long has it been? 4-5 years?_

“You never told me what happened,” Lady frowned, she was a fresh face in town when Marceline started her _pranking_ and reigned the whole school with her tricks and trouble, she only knew that Marceline and Bonnibel were best of friends through her boyfriend Jake and his adoptive brother, Finn.

“It’s not worth the story, nothing really happened,” she shrugged, completely upset at the memory of Marceline pushing her away for no apparent reason which _hurt_ so much still.

“But—“Lady was cut off when their teacher came, dragging Marceline Abadeer. Marceline was wearing a grey tank top with a black leather jacket underneath with a tattered denim jeans exposing her knee which was folded to her ankles and red boots, her midnight hair that runs to her back sways with her as she smirked at the class, she was carrying her leather messenger bag on her shoulder as she waved at them.

“Ms. Abadeer is transferred to this class for apparent reasons,” the teacher frowned, completely abashed at the idea that the school’s delinquent was in his class. “Ms. Jung,” the teacher looked at Lady, hesitantly she answered with a silent, “Yes, sir?”

“Can you please transfer to the seat at the back? I need to supervise Ms. Abadeer’s behaviour and it’s better to see her in the front, especially when Ms. Bubblegum is seated next to her,” he said, calmly, trying to coax his words with his gentle voice, Lady could only nod as she gave Bonnibel an apologetic smile who looked at her with utter disdain.

The teacher could only point at the now vacant seat which was next to Bonnibel who shrugged in return as she sat next to her former friend.

“Hey, Princess,” she called Bonnibel who raised an eyebrow at her nickname, “Fancy seeing you here.” She winked at her and Bonnibel Bubblegum could only scoff in return, “You’re too distasteful, Marceline.”

Marceline leaned out on her seat as the teacher started scribbling _stuff_ that she couldn’t care less on the board, “That’s what I am, Bonnie— _distasteful_.” Bonnibel doesn’t know what to feel at her old nickname-but instead she just decided to stay focus at the lecture, completely ignoring Marceline’s constant glaring..

* * *

 

“That’s some strange bizz, PB,” Jake said as he munched on his sandwich, he was the defense of the Football Team who happens to be Lady’s boyfriend, he is one of the few people who knew about Marceline’s past with her.

Finn sighed and nodded in understanding, “Don’t worry, Peebs,” he smiled at her, “We’re here for you if she does something crazy.” She nodded at him and uttered a small thanks, Finn was a 14 year old boy who everyone knew has a crush on her but Bonnibel rejected him the moment he could make a move. Even though he’d say that he completely moved on, it’s still evident that he has still lingering feelings towards the pink haired girl.

“Does it feel weird that years of avoiding her would only come up to this?” Lady asked her friend, she was always the one who has the stomach to ask about feelings—the boys were too _prideful_ for that and they thanked Lady for her existence.

Bonnibel blinked, the question was still sinking into her skin, to her skull, to her blood brain barrier, and then to her brain. “It doesn’t feel weird nor nice, but- I don’t know, I can’t put it to words, and I won’t deny that I miss her but I won’t also say that I do, because it’s in between that stuff.” It was a first of her to answer a question in an incorrigible manner not that it mattered to Finn and Jake (since they’re always like that) but Lady was quick to catch on, but only giving her a nod as a respone. She would make a big of a deal later when she’s alone with Bonnibel.

“Hey, Bubblegum,” a brown haired guy approached their table, he was wearing a white shirt with blue pants with black shoes, he handed her a few forms which Bonnibel accepted, Finn was glaring at him in which Jake punched his shoulder, “Mr. Lennon gave them to me to ask you to follow up these stuffs at the library?”

Bonnibel blinked and skimmed at the papers, she gasped. “Oh glob, sorry for this, Guy!” she fixed her things, and the boy named Guy just smiled at her, “Don’t worry, there’s no need for you to rush,” he waved at her as he walked away, she drank her juice and let out a breath, “I have to get going, I need to sort these before anything else.” She said, tucking the papers in her underarm as she placed her backpack on her back, “I’ll see you guys later!” she brisked away from the area.

* * *

 

Marceline Abadeer felt _another_ pang in her head; she bit her lip as she tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes. The pain was _thumping_ —throbbing like it was about to explode, she leaned on the wall and sat down, both hands are now holding her head like it’s made of glass that was about to be broken by a single touch. She curled from the pain, now lying on the floor in a fetal position, _damn it, why here?!_ She cursed and was thankful that she was in the library in _school hours_. The pain was still there in her head, it felt like a storm brewing in—unleashing thousands of thunderbolts in her head at the same time, she couldn’t feel a thing, tears were now flowing from the pain and she _felt_ like dying. _Kill me now, please—why do you have to prolong this?!_ All thoughts came to an abrupt pause when she heard someone gasp, a pink haired girl ran to her side as she flipped her over, “Are you okay?” she asked her. Marceline felt completely powerless but that didn’t stop her from pushing the girl away from her.

“Don’t go near me,” she hissed at her, still feeling the throbbing in her head, eyes are still tearing up, Bonnibel was all fours on the floor, her eyes widened at the hostility.

Marceline used the wall as support to stand up, her other hand still gripping her head like it’s gonna fall off soon and slowly walked away, not glancing back at Bonnibel who sat up and was staring at her in confusion. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

 

“Peppermint?” she asked her uncle who was opening the door in the middle of the night—she woke up at the sound of a car pulling over at their yard. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes as she descended on their staircase but she stopped in her tracks to see a tall and lean man on the doorway. He has a midnight slick hair that’s been neatly combed to his back, a black suit that fits his lean physique and to top it off with his purple tie, he looks like he’s in his mid-40s and she knew exactly who that man was.

“Bonnibel,” the man’s voice was husky with a serious tone—he was not expecting to see her awake at this hour, “Mr. Abadeer?” she asked in which Peppermint answered, “Thank you for coming here, Hunson.” completely ignoring Bubblegum, he looked at her like she wasn’t supposed to be there, “We’ll talk at my office,” he ushered him towards the office which was on the other room—the red and white haired man glanced at Bonnibel before fending her off, “You have to go to sleep now, sorry if we woke you up.” and they went inside. Bonnibel blinked, _What they could be talking about at this hour?_

Bonnibel saw Peppermint eye her one last time before closing the door of his study.

“It’s good to see you again, Gerard,” Hunson said as he was ushered to the seat. Gerard Butler or Peppermint as most people would call him sat on the opposite seat as he poured the tea on his teacup—the room was lit dimly as they sat in silence.

“What may I be of service at this hour?” he asked him- both of them were relatively close due to their businesses, Peppermint owning the only hospital in the city while Hunson was the respected mayor.

“It’s about my daughter,” he sighed, “her condition’s gotten worse and the travel back and forth towards the city is stressing her out,” he shook his head, “She got another attack earlier when she was in school—Simon told her to rest and stay at the hospital for a while but she wouldn’t budge, she wanted to appear strong but deep inside she’s _dying_.” He let out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding.

 Peppermint nodded in understanding.

“What could I be of help?”

“Can you give her a private room at the hospital where no one would be able to see her only the doctors? Quipped with the things that she would need? Her check-ups are every month and she can’t travel that far anymore—the trip to the other town is 4 hours from here.” He explained thoroughly at the brain surgeon who sipped his tea, “Can you handle her also? Simon’s getting busy and I don’t want to bother him— in return, I’d do anything you want to,” he ended his speech as he took the cup and drank his own tea, soothing him.

“Just do the usual stuff and send me her files, history and all of that stuff,” he smiled at him. “Tomorrow morning I’ll ask the staff to make a room available for your daughter.”

“Thank you, dark one.” He smirked at him who did the same in return, “Anything for the Lord of Evil.”

* * *

 

Marceline was late in class today—not that Bonnibel cared but yesterday’s events kept ringing in her hyperactive mind. _Marceline must be suffering from some kind of a disease or probably it’s just a bad case of migraine._ She thought as she continued writing her notes. She stopped writing when the teacher stopped his talking mid-way, she looked at the distraction and Marceline was in the front, giving the teacher her pass and flopped down next to Bonnibel who remained silent and continued writing when the teacher went on.

Bonnibel was doing her thing not sparing a glance at Marceline as the class continued when her seatmate slid a piece of paper towards her side, she glanced at the teacher whose back was faced on them, he was writing something and so she read the note that wrote, _What you saw yesterday, it was nothing._

She couldn’t care less since what Marceline did to her. She crumpled the paper and threw it back at her to make a statement, and it did. Marceline never bothered her until the end of the day.

* * *

 

“Bonnibel, dear,” Peppermint called her; she blinked, “Yes?”

“Can you please tell Emma that we have 3 other extra mouths to feed for tonight’s dinner?”

She bit her lip at how weird Peppermint would sometimes make sentences, “Uh, sure? Who are these people anyway?” she ran a hand to her hair as she walked outside her room and down to the stairs, “You’ll soon find out, I’ll see you later.” And he hung up; she rolled her eyes at how hard he’s trying to be _The Cool Uncle_ and chuckled a little.

“Emma!” she called over the kitchen once she arrived at the living room, Emma who is Peppermint’s wife of 25 years smiled at her, “What is it?” she asked her as she mixed the meringue, “Peppermint said that there’ll be another 3 people for tonight’s dinner,” she said politely and glanced at the man who was now mixing the icing, “Hey, Fredrick,” she called him.

A man in a white button up, sleeves were folded to his elbows—his top which was neatly tucked in his black slacks with black leather shoes looked at her and smiled, completely showing his perfect white teeth, his pink hair (must be running in the family) in a _fringes up_ -style. “Bonnibel!” he stopped whatever he was doing and hugged his cousin, “How are you?” he leaned out as he looked at her from head to toe.

“Things are well,” she said, completely letting go of the hug and sat on the kitchen chair, “How about you? How’s med school killing you?”

He laughed dryly, “It’s killing me slowly, thank you for asking,” he sat on the opposite chair, “I’m under Dr. Petrikov’s care which should be good in my resume,” he beamed at her and she nodded, her cousin, Fredrick Gumball was a medical student currently specializing in Neurosurgery.

“That’s great,” she said—deep inside she was jealous. Dr. Simon Petrikov is a world renowned neurologist who works halfway across town and currently heads the Neurosurgery section of Nightosphere, Inc. Hospital.

“Fredrwick, ish that you?” a young kid in his 7s asked as he jogged and hugged Fredrick who laughed, “Hello, Nedmund,” he played with his hair as he giggled at him, “What are you doing here, Fed-wick?” he showed him his bucked tooth as he smiled at him, Fredrick chuckled in return, “I came here to visit,” he examined his dirty shirt, “Played too much in school?” he raised an eyebrow at him as he giggled again but this time he went to his sister to hug her in the waist, “Theresh neverrr too mush when pwaying!”

Bonnibel patted her brother’s shoulder as she leaned down on his level, “Go and get changed, Neddy,” she smiled at him, “We have visitors,” Little Neddy nodded in understanding as he kissed her cheek before running up to his room.

“That’s Neddy to you,” she sighed wistfully at her brother as he ascended the stairs, Fredrick was about to say something when the door flew open, revealing Peppermint and his guests.

“Fredrick!” Peppermint hugged the pink haired man who returned the action in return, Bonnibel frowned at the guests. Following Peppermint was Hunson Abadeer and his two offsprings: Marshall Lee and Marceline.

Marshall Lee walked past by his father and was about to hug Fredrick when he pushed him away, (Peppermint was now in the kitchen helping his wife).

 “No, don’t come near me!” He shouted at the midnight haired man whose locks runs to the nape of his neck, his fringes covering his eyebrows, he was wearing a grey plaid shirt with tattered blue jeans, with red Chuck Taylor's, “nah, such a killjoy,” he rolled his eyes at him and then it landed on Bonnibel’s boringly.

“Oh my, you’re all grown up!” he went up to her and looked her up and down, “You’ve gotten prettier too,” he whistled as he puts an arm around her, “How have you been, Princess?”

She quickly unwrapped the arm around her and smiled menacingly, “Things are well, Marshall,” she paused to look at Marceline who was sulking at the corner of the living room, Marshall leaned in and whispered, “Look, I don’t know what happened between the two of you but she threw a tantrum about going here, dad blackmailed her and I don’t really know what happened next,” he explained as he pulled out and smirked, “I think you’re the only one who can turn that frown upside down,”

She rolled her eyes at him as she saw in her peripheral view that Fredrick’s back at the kitchen doing his business, “Ha ha,” she laughed wryly, “Like that would ever happen,” she settled to sit back at the kitchen table in which Marshall followed, Hunson and Peppermint excused themselves to Peppermint’s office leaving Marceline in the living room typing on her phone.

“Seriously though, what happened?” he asked, concern was written in his eyes as he talked—not so loud but not so silent at Bonnibel who shrugged, “She just pushed me away one day and 5 years later, she’s like that,”

Marshall rested his elbow on the table while his chin was on his palm, “Hm,” he hummed, “That’s probably because of her condition,” he blinked, his eyes lazily settled on Bonnibel’s, “Since she’s in Pep’s care, I take that you already know then?”

Bonnibel frowned, how come a lot of people know but not her? “I don’t,” shaking her head in disdain, “I don’t even want to know,” she sighed, looking down at her lap, “If that’s what she wants then I respect that.”

Marshall bit his lip before smiling at her, he removed his head on his palm and patted Bonnibel’s head, “You’re a great kid,” she was about to say something to him when Neddy came down from the stairs, excited about the guests.

 _“Mawceline!_ ” the kid jumped up and down before collapsing into Marceline’s arm, the raven haired girl laughed as she patted the kid’s head, “Hey, Neddy!” she chuckled, as he pulled out from the hug and smiled at her, “What aw you doing hew?” he asked her as he settled on her lap, “You came to see Bownnie?”

Marceline chuckled and nodded, “Yeah,” and by that, Neddy jumped out from Marceline’s lap, took her by the wrist and started pulling her towards the kitchen where Marshall and Bonnibel watched in appreciation, Marshall Lee stood up and winked at Bonnie as he went to help or cause trouble at his childhood friend, Fredrick (much to his dismay)

“Here she is!” Neddy said as he stopped in between the two, still holding Marceline’s hand, he pushed her to the seat where Marshall Lee had been sitting on earlier which was next to the pink haired girl.

“Uh, yeah,” Marceline smiled awkwardly at Neddy who beamed at her, “You go tawk while I hewp the boysh!” the overactive kid raced towards the kitchen (again, much to Fredrick’s dismay and Marshall’s chagrin)

They both sat there in silence. Marceline was busy looking at anywhere other than Bonnibel while Bonnibel was staring at Marceline.

“What?” she asked annoyed at the pink haired girl. Bonnibel blinked, “Nothing,” she immediately looked away, trying to fight the blush that’s been creeping up her face, she fiddled with her fingers, “Thank you,” she breathed out—finally having the courage to look Marceline in the eyes.

“For?”

“Being great with Neddy,” she smiled at her in which Marceline’s glaring features softened, “I don’t exactly know why you _hate_ me but thank you still for not passing it to my brother- he cares a lot about you.” She smiled wanly at her, “So do I but you don’t need to know that, not that you care,” she sighed and was about to stand up when Marceline said, “Thanks, Bonnie.”

Bonnibel’s heart made a leap, Marceline was being genuine and she smiled at her, “You’re welcome, Marcy,”

They stared at each other for a minute when Peppermint and Hunson got out of the room and into the kitchen area, in which Marceline immediately stands up and moved to another chair—which was the farthest from Bonnie.

Bonnibel doesn’t exactly understand why Marceline’s like that but she’s determined to find out.

Dinner has been served not more than later than that, Marceline was busy eating by herself, Emma was feeding Neddy, Marshall and Fredrick were seated across each other, barely talking as they concentrated on their food while Bonnibel would steal glances at Marceline.

“So, Marshall,” Peppermint started as he ate a piece of his steak, “How’s the EENT Department?”

The raven haired man or Marshall Lee  is also a medical student, now a post graduate intern and works under Peppermint’s care in the hospital, “Things are well, I suppose,” he shrugged as he continued eating, “How’s Fionna doing?” Peppermint added, Fionna Smith is Marshall Lee’s girlfriend of 3 years- she works as an ophthalmologist at the hospital where Marshall works, “Her clinic’s been busy these past few days, sorry if I wasn’t able to bring her over,” he gave him a half-smile as he continued eating in silence.

“How about you, Bonnibel?” Hunson’s voice resonated the whole room, “Do you have any universities that you wish to apply?”

She nodded at him, “Yeah, I was hoping to get into the same university as Fredrick’s,” she answered as she continued eating her vegetables, “That’s good, I hope that Marceline here,” he patted Marceline’s head as he smiled at her in which she returned with a scowl, “knows what school to apply into.”

“I’m sure she’ll make up her mind soon,” she smiled at the both of them when Marceline looked at her weirdly before eating her food, Hunson nodded in affirmation as Peppermint started talking to him about the hospital’s concerns.

* * *

 

“Can you please go to my study and check if I have the spare file of Mr. Hudson?” Peppermint asked over the phone as Bonnibel shut the TV off, it was a warm Sunday in the city of Ooo and she was just as bored. She thought about going to the hospital but it was _too_ hot to do so, so she decided to laze around the house since Emma and Neddy are out for Neddy’s daily checkup at the pedia.

“Wait, I’ll go check,” she stood up and went to Peppermint’s study—the place was spotless clean, except for the couple of folders sprawled on his table, she bit her lip as she opened the lowest drawer of his wooden table (per instruction) and found Rai Hudson’s folder, “Yeah, it’s here.” She said as she took it out and settled it on the pile of folders on the table, shuffling can be heard on the other line until Peppermint said, “Oh goody,” he squealed, “Thanks, Bonnibel,” with that he hung up.

She shrugged when she saw a peculiar thick red folder, it stood up from the others since the color of the folders were brown and not as thick as that. She opened it and it was Marceline’s.

Her eyes widened at what she read. _Marceline, why didn’t you tell me?_

* * *

 

“ _You butt_!” Bonnibel threw her bike at Marceline’s lawn as she saw the rocker got out of her house, Marceline’s eyes widened at the sudden hostility from the well-mannered girl.

“What?!”

Bonnibel gritted her teeth in anger— _so that’s why she decided to avoid me all these years? Because of what? A freaking tumor inside her head?!_

“You are a _butt_!” Bonnibel shouted in frustration as she punched Marceline on the lower part of her clavicle, even though it was not that hard of a punch, Marceline stood still as the pink haired girl continued throwing punches at her.

“You are insufferable! Selfish!” Bonnibel stopped punching as she rested her head on Marceline’s shoulder, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Bonnibel finally breathed out as she let her tears flow from her eyes. She wanted to be there for her best friend but she didn’t, she just let her throw her away and acted like she doesn’t care. But deep inside she misses her, she misses every part of her best friend. And now, she’s fighting a battle alone—all these years, Marceline was alone.

Marceline blinked; _she knows?_ She stood there; both of her hands are on her sides. She doesn’t want to tell her friend because she wanted to appear strong. She doesn’t want to tell her because she doesn’t want to worry her. She doesn’t want to tell her because she’ll be a burden to her. She doesn’t want to ruin her.

“Bonnie,” Marceline sighed as she pulled away from Bonnibel’s warmth and held her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes in which she misses drowning into.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to worry you,” she said gently, trying to calm her sobbing friend who sniffed, “I didn’t want to tell you because I don’t want to be a burden to you, you know me.” She shrugged as she smiled a little at her friend who glared at her.

“And what? Push me away?” she was gonna pull out from Marceline’s grasp but she was too weak to do so, “Did you really think that it was easy for me? You left me, Marceline. _Alone_. Even though I have Lady and company—it was different when I’m with you. You were there from the very beginning! When you pushed me away I thought I had done something bad,” she croaked, “I thought I had done something that strained our friendship—I _hated_ myself because of that,” she wanted to stop her tears from flowing but it didn’t, “I—I—I wished I was there for you.” She breathed out as she sniffed, tears overflowing like a waterfall. “Every freaking day up until now, I still keep on thinking about you, how you were doing, what would you do if you were there when I receive my awards, what your music would be like now, even though you pushed me away I still worry about you!” she paused to sob, she still had a lot to say—she wanted to punch Marceline but at the same time she wanted to hug her, she wanted to make her feel that no matter what the odds are, she would always be there for her. She doesn’t care if Marceline would have convulsions out of nowhere—she would be the one to accompany her, to take care of her. Because that’s what friends do. Friends never leave each other behind.

Marceline wanted to cry at the sight of her best friend. She hated herself. She felt guilty.

“Bonnie,” Marceline whispered as she enveloped her friend into a bear hug as Bonnibel continued crying in her chest, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she soothed her as she rubbed her back, “I’m sorry that I’m a selfish wad, but please understand that I just don’t want to burden you.”

“You should have just told me about it you whack!” Bonnibel grumbled as she smacked her shoulder which made Marceline laugh, she pulled out from the hug to see a pouting Bonnibel—cheeks puffy from crying, “Never hide anything from me ever again.”

Marceline blinked, “Should I make a promise?”

Bonnibel shook her head, “No, just—do it.”

“Very well.” She smiled at the pink haired girl as she kissed her temple. “Let’s go inside and talk about our missing years, I missed you lots.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> two more = tumor
> 
> ha ha ha im bad at puns im sorry


End file.
